I Am No Man
by Tolkien-Writer
Summary: My first fanfiction. I put alot of work into this and tried to make it true to Tolkien. Please read and review. It is a fiction about the battle between the Witch King and Eowyn


All names and characters belong to the Great J.R.R Tolkien. The fanfiction itself in the format that it is written, is mine. Specific quotes from the movie is copyright New Line Cinema or whoever else it rightfully belongs too.   
  
Chapter One  
  
"Uncle!", Eowyn cried.  
  
She sprang forth, in an attempt to find Theoden, her uncle, whose moan of pain had recently rung in her ears. But the oliphaunts were a nuisance, the great trample of their hooves, and the cries they produced from their victims dimmed all verbal communication.  
  
A bow twanged, Eowyn shrieked as a nearby soldier of Rohan fell limp on her, a black feathered arrow shoved into his back. Though reluctant too, for she knew him in Edoras, she tossed the body aside. What was dead was dead, and would remain so.  
  
A high pitched scream filled the air, Nazgul, tall, dark and terrible.  
  
The wretched bird flew overhead casting a dark shadow on the ground. Eowyn looked up and saw the silhouette of the great beast against the sun. She squinted at the sight and followed it to a toppled horse, white and sprawled over a man, Theoden whose orange hair gleaming like fire, a thin line of blood also fell from his gaping mouth.   
  
Eowyn gave a cry and sprang, she pushed an orc aside into a wall of Rohirrrim, and trekked on. An oliphaunt approached and she gazed at it in horror, the huge beast was charging, tusks flinging angrily side-to-side. A dark skinned Harad with the reins, mounted on the oliphaunts grey head. Eowyn, froze her body limp, the flag of the Harad, a standard of black with a red serpent in its midst flew quickly into the air. And a javelin pierced it, the spear of the Mark.  
  
"Eowyn!", came a hobbit voice. And the maiden of Rohan took instant heed, for the javelin had pierced the heart of the Harad and he fell from the oliphaunt still with the reins and so he took the oliphaunt with him, into a clash and great shake. For the oliphaunt crashed into another, and it and its kin toppled and landed with a great upbringing of dust. And its trunk raised and gaze on final cry before the Harad Towers quivered then toppled amongst the wreck. And the banner of the Harad which now had a hole in its center, swayed in the air to a stop, on the field of Pellenor.   
  
The hobbit called again,  
  
"Eowyn!", And she had turned, and hoisted herself onto the horse, for Merry was having enough trouble riding it alone.   
  
"Take the reins!", was her sudden command, and the hobbit nervously obliged. In the meantime she gazed to the White city, which was aflame, and cloven asunder by the hammers of Grond and the stroke of catapults.  
  
Her eyes traced down a straight path and saw Eomer, smiling at her, holding no weapon and so then she learned that her brother, Captain of the Mark, had thrown the spear that shattered two of the oliphaunt.   
  
But the cry of Theoden returned, and the dying, and last neigh of his steed. And a cold voice filled the air and when it did all the horses paused and grey uneasy,  
  
"Feast on his flesh.", was the hiss.  
  
"Hast Merry! And Courage! Courage for friend and kin!"  
  
Equally charismatic as fair, Merry felt courage soar through him at the simple command of the maiden. And he felt like an esquire of Rohan, though he was told in past the same, only now did he feel it. And the power of the mark, and the glory of horse riding filled him and he made haste, and charged. Orcs fell beneath him and others cowered at the mighty trample of his steed's hooves. And Eowyn beautiful but as cruel as a steel blade, struck many. And at the reins was a hobbit, and he put on a face of evil, and adrenaline. And he yelled,  
  
"Behold orcs of Mordor, for I am a hobbit. Short, fat, and terrible!"  
  
And Eowyn laughed and he laughed and their laugh together was a fanfare of trumpets, and orcs fled from the two.  
  
Clear path made, they charged forward and Eowyn with a swish of her gloved hand took a scimitar from the grasp of an orc, and with a quick glance she saw that the Rohirrim was stalling the Nazgul, but to her dismay none helped Theoden who was under the weight of his steed. His horse, the best and most loyal servant of a rider of Rohan, yet Rohan's King's Bane.  
  
With the swords she called upon Merry to pull left, and left they went under the trample of an oliphaunt, and so she maimed its legs with her dual blades and then let the scimitar fall into the throat of an orc, where she left it.   
  
However the oliphaunt crumbled and it sent Eowyn and Merry to a great flight , and their steed to a dead stop. But when Eowyn hit the earth she rolled and broke the fall. But with a flourish regained her feet and jumped in front of the Nazgul who had just shattered the Rohan flank with a great cry.  
  
And then Eowyn looked at Merry, still and limp, inches away from the oliphaunt's dead corpse. But she returned her look to the Beast.  
  
And again the Nazgul hissed,  
  
"Feast on his flesh."  
  
"I will smite you if you touch him."  
  
"Hinder me? Fool, no man can hinder me."  
  
And Eowyn despaired for all her life her gender had betrayed her. And the words of the Nazgul, though heard many times before was more harmful then coming from her own kin. For Sauron had given his servant that, as a weapon to shatter the courage of men. The sword that is the tongue, the tongue of Angmar and its king, The Witch-King of Angmar.  
  
"I will strike you, for I fight for whom I love, and should your sword fall, it will fall not as a stroke but from your limp hand when I clove you asunder."  
  
And the winged beast hissed and snapped. Eowyn parried and fear surged through her. The head extended again and she dodged and with great precision she cut the head off its haft and the great body quivered then collapsed.  
  
A great courage filled Eowyn, and once again she felt valiant. But weak, for it was Dernhelm fighting, her disguise, Dernhelm was the one, the one giving her the courage to stand.  
  
And then out of the wreck a figure rose, the black rider, tall and menacing. His great helm towered above her and his hidden gaze defeated her and she fell back.

"I can fight"  
  
"No, you must lead the people to Helm's Deep"  
  
"Why have you come?"  
  
"Do you not know?"  
  
"It is but a shadow and a dream that you love."  
  
"You have some skill with a blade?"  
  
"I do not doubt his heart, just the reach of his arm."  
  
"Why should Merry be left behind, he's as much cause to go to war as you"  
  
"Why can he not fight for those he loves."  
  
Those she loves.  
  
A Woman I may be but I can love and cry as well as a man. And proud I should be as a woman, for I am a daughter of Kings and if not I should still stand tall. For I am Eowyn, tall, fair, terrible, and a woman.....  
  
And she hath not realized, for during her revelation she was in the dance of war with the Witch-King and she sprang into reality when his great mace clove her hand and shield and she fell back onto her father's toppled steed.  
  
And she felt all being lost and all wasted. But a hobbit raced to the black rider, and he struck its knee and it howled and fell to the floor.   
  
Dernhelm's time was over, Eowyn daughter of Eomund's time had come.  
  
"I am no man, for you look upon a woman."  
  
And with that she took off her helm and cast it into ruin, for disguised she was no more. Her pale gold hair flew behind her and with one thrust she impaled the Witch-King and he crumpled before Eowyn.......  
  
Eowyn the Daughter of Eomund, Shield maiden of Rohan  
  
"I Am No Man" 


End file.
